Avatar Children
by Egan
Summary: When Kuson and Huna have a child when they are fifth-teen, they are really busy. Five years later they have another. SEQUEL TO Avatar The Next Generation.
1. Sasha's Brother

**When Clay, Sasha's brother, was born, Huna couldn't have been happier.**

**Kuson's POV**

"He's so small." Sasha, my five year old daughter, said.

"He's a new born. You used to be this small too." Huna, my wife, said.

I picked up Sasha and let her see her brother better.

"Mommy, can I sit with you?" Sasha asked.

"Sure, sweety. Kuson, will you let her down?" Huna asked.

I put Sasha down on the bed. She moved to sit by her mother.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure." Huna said and showed Sasha how to hold him.

When Sasha was holding him, she looked at Huna and then at me.

"Daddy, how long will Mommy be here?" she asked.

"If nothing goes wrong, two days." I said and kissed Huna and the cheek and then Huna took Clay and I picked up Sasha and walked to the Ostrich Horse.

"Why can't she come home today?" Sasha asked.

"Because she needs to be here so the baby doesn't get lonely. And there isn't enough room on my Ostrich Horse." I put it simply at that so not to make Sasha sick.

"But how will we get her back then if the Ostrich Horse doesn't have enough room?" she asked.

"We will have to use Appa." I said. I don't like to use Appa because it brings back memories of my father, who has past.

"Is Grandma going to come?" Sasha asked.

"I think so." I said. I was glad my mother was still alive.

"Why does Grandpa never come?"


	2. Tary Plays

**Kuson's POV**

"You mean my dad?" I ask.

"Yes." Sasha says.

"He... he... he's past on." I said.

"Huh?" Sasha sounded confused.

"He... died. A long time ago." I said.

"Oh." Sasha said.

Once we got home it was dark so I gave Sasha a bath, got her into her pajamas and she went to bed.

It took me a while to get to sleep but once I did, I didn't wake up.

**Sasha's POV**

When I went to sleep I dreamed about Clay. I dreamed I was playing with him. Then Mommy came over and started playing with us while Daddy built things for Clay with Earthbending like he did when I was little. In my dream I knew a little Waterbending and Clay was trying to catch the water as I bended it. When he caught it, it fell on him and we both started laughing. When we stopped laughing, Daddy lead us out side and showed us the play house made of rock. When I stepped inside I saw pictures I had drawn that used to be on the refridgerator. Like the one I drew of Mommy, Daddy, and me.

Then my dream turned into something else. When I turned around to thank Daddy, Daddy wasn't there. What was there was a skeleton. A skeleton with a sword. When he slashed at me, I screamed, and woke up.

I was being shaken by Daddy. I jumped into a hug and cried into his shirt.

"Daddy it was scary! First you were building this playhouse with Earthbending and when I went inside and saw my pictures on the wall, then when I turned around to thank you there was a skeleton and he tried to cut me!" I was still crying.

"Sasha, it was just a nightmare." Daddy said.

"No. There was no knight as the mayor. There was a skeleton that tried to kill me." I said.

"Why don't you sleep with me." Daddy held me in his arms and walked me to his room and set me down on his bed. Then he layed down beside me. Then he kissed my lips. "Good night, sweety."

"Good night, Daddy." I said and soon I was asleep.

Then next morning I woke up and told Daddy I had a nightmare.

"Again?" he said.

"There was this guy, and he was wearing knight armor and he was the mayor!" I giggled.

"That's very interesting!" Daddy laughed.

I looked at the pancakes on my plate and dropped my face into them.

"Why did you do that?" Daddy asked.

"I like flat pancakes." I said.

"What is it with you and flat stuff?" Daddy said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Hello Kuson." Korin slid into the room, gaining staic from the rug.

"Hello, Korin. The baby doesn't come home until tomorrow." Daddy said.

"I know, I just though Sasha would like someone to play with." Korin said and Tary walked in.

She took one look a my face, which was cover in syrup, and started laughing.

I laughed too.

"Tary, Sasha, why don't you go play in the backyard." Daddy said and I washed my face and went outside with Tary.

"Hey, what's that!" Tary pointed to the bushes. they were moving!


End file.
